Total Drama: The Cover-Up
by reposurgeon2
Summary: A recent finding proves that Total Drama is really a false series made to take children away from their abusive parents, learn the what the lives of these contestants were like before they were taken away
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is a little story I'm beginning to make, in which there is going to be a story behind some of the contestants lives, before TD, it's not really a conspiracy theory, it's just a little story I just thought it would be interesting to make, this is just the prologue, which is very, VERY, short by the way, so I'm going to post the chapters whenever I can**

After a file was found through computer hacking system, evidence has been shown that the popular television reality TV series "Total Drama" is not actually a reality show, but a creation by the child protection agency to take troubled children out of the hands of their abusive parents, and be put into an environment where they are able to socialize and become friends with their peers, any danger shown on the show was fake, and only shown to give off the idea that this is an actual show.

Chris Maclean, the brainchild of this idea, acted as the host of the show, used ideas such as having all of the children create "auditions" so as to make it look like they were participating in the show, as well as hiring actors to play parental or authorial figures in videotapes that were said to be sent in from home.

We have managed to find out some of the contestants back stories through a great deal of research and have decided to show you how troubled the lives of the children in Total Drama were, in this article.

This is Total Drama: The Cover-Up

**I hope you guys are interested in this story, I already have ideas for Noah, Mike, Eva, Courtney, Cody, and Heather, so for right now I'm pretty planned out.**


	2. Noah

**Well, since the prologue was so short I decided to get on with the story immanently, so for the first chapter I decided to do my favorite character: Noah.**

Case 1: Noah Barnes

You may remember Noah for his cynical attitude and general laziness during his stay in Total Drama, but the reasons for this behavior are very dark.

Noah was the fifth born in a family of nine, he had five brothers and three sisters, Noah's family came from a history of sports, so his father would always push him and his brothers to do all types of sports, while his mother coached his sisters in cheer leading.

While his siblings all flourished and became athletes for their community's school, Noah did not care for sports, and instead anted to focus more on intellectual activities, such as reading, which his parents did not approve of.

Because of Noah's lack of enthusiasm towards sports his parents did not give him as much as they did their other children, and would turn a blind eye whenever one would pick on him.

At one point his parents stopped paying attention to him altogether, and would usually simply use him to get them things.

Sometime when he was about six he became a skilled hacker and was able to get into some of the most highly secure databases with ease, this is even how he first job, however his parents would still not pay attention to him.

When he was twelve his family moved to a smaller house, which only had enough rooms for his parents and siblings, which meant he was forced to live in a shed outside of their house.

Within days he grew tired of the shed, as it was very old and could easily give away at any moment, when begging his parents to let him stay in the house, they still reclined and forced him to stay inside of the shed.

Filled with anger Noah went to the family computer and hacked into his parents email accounts and sent hateful letters to both of their bosses, because of this they were both fired.

After learning what he had done his parents became furious, his mother held him down while his father mercilessly beat him, afterwards they locked him inside of the shed and would only enter to give him leftovers.

During his isolation Noah began to grow a bitter distaste for both humanity and sports, when a message from Total Drama came in his parents put him in because they decided that he needed more exercise, but also beat him to ensure that he would not tell them about what they did to him.

During his time on the first season, they allowed him not to let him participate in the sports challenge after what happened to him.

**As a little game I'm going to make their last names have something to do with their name or personality, the reason I made Noah's last names Barnes is because I have a cousin named Noah whose last name is Barnes. Also, I'm going to say in advanced that I'm not good on making my chapters very long, usually all I can Go up to is about six hundred words, so I'm going to apologize for that in advanced. **


	3. Mike

**Wow, when I looked up this story this morning I was expecting like 1 or 2 review, I was not expecting this to become so popular, but anyways heres the third chapter, this one about Mike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, not even a copy of the DVD, so none of this belongs to me**

Case 2: Mike Reynolds

As a boy Mike grew up in a family where his parents both had to work full day shifts so they had to keep him inside the house alone.

With no siblings and his parents always away Mike longed for human contact, so he began to think up imaginary authority figures to keep from being alone.

The first was Chester, who was created to be something of a grandfather figure, then Svetlana who was created to be a role-model for him to look up to, and then Manitoba Smith, who was made from Mike's long for adventure, and Vito, the latest, was made by accident, after we was stuck watching a 12 hour marathon of Jersey Shore when he couldn't find the remote.

Soon these characters actually began to get into his head and started talking through him, soon enough they started talking through him.

When his parents noticed this he had already had multiple personality disorder.

Afraid that their son had become a freak they tried to make it so that he wouldn't go out in public, but couldn't after he had to begin going to school, where he faced social ridicule.

After several weeks of school his parents asked him if he wanted to drop out, which he reclined because of his longing for a social life.

After several years of social ridicule from their son, Mike's parents couldn't take it anymore, and disowned him, forcing him to live on his own.

When Total Drama found him he was homeless and sickly, his body completely out of shape, and he was starving, when they offered him to be on the show he accepted in a heartbeat.

While on the set he was given therapy for his MPD, and learned to control his other personalities, and managed to make friends as well as a girlfriend.

**Can you guess why Mike's last name is Reynolds? Here's a hint: it has something to do with his multiple personality disorder**


	4. Courtney

**Hello guys, this is again another very short chapter, but I warned you I suck at making my chapters very long so here it is.**

Case 3: Courtney Kirk

As a girl Courtney grew up in a household where winning meant everything.

Her mother would always force her to participate in different types of events so that she could win, at first she didn't want to do them, but as time went by the passion for victory overcame her, and she wanted to win just as much as her mother wanted her to.

This might also have something to do with what would have happened when she lost, for if she lost something her mother would abuse her both verbally and physically.

According to one file she would be sometimes locked in a closet with the word_ loser_ written all over the walls, where her mother would keep her in for hours.

When it came to winning Courtney's friends say that she would grow some sort of viciousness from deep inside of her, which her mother seemed to support.

It was her mother who showed her Total Drama, thinking it was just a normal competition, and after learning what she has been put through, they agreed.

To see just how unstable her mother had made her, they had made it seem another contestant had unfairly eliminated her, causing her to go into a tantrum, in un shone footage it was seen that when on the boat she began to have a panic attack, thinking that she was going to have to be beaten by her mother again.

After learning about the truth of the show Courtney had managed to calm down, forgiving Harold, the boy who had pretended to frame her.

Even after much therapy, Courtney still seems to become vicious when it comes to more complex competition, which may be a sign that her mother had permanently scarred her.

**Courtney's last name is Kirk after a girl in my class named Kortnie, and the answer to Mike's last name being Reynolds is after Mary Reynolds, one of the first people to be diagnosed with MPD**


	5. Lindsay

**Hey guys I'm back, I know I haven't updated this story in a while because right now I'm working out how the stories will go, I have ideas but I still need to work out the kinks, but I finally managed to do one, this time, Lindsay.**

**Warning: this chapter is a little graphic**

Case 4: Lindsay Curry

Lindsay was born to a wealthy couple, both of which loved her greatly, and would buy anything she asked for, being doll or new type of makeup. But one day tragedy struck.

While on a trip to a store her parents died in a massive pile-up, leaving her in custody of her aunt and uncle.

Her aunt didn't like her and believed that she was the reason that her sister died, so she made sure to make her life as miserable as possible, such as abusing her verbally and forcing her to do every chore in the house while she laid back

Her uncle however, was very tired of his wife, so he began to grow a sexual interest in Lindsay even though she was underage, so he started to treat her very nicely, in order to make her trust him.

One day Lindsay's aunt was out in the market while she and her uncle stayed home, so her uncle decided to make his move

While Lindsay was downstairs sitting on the couch her uncle called her from his room upstairs to come in immediately

Being the obedient young girl that she was she walked up to his room only to discover him naked

Screaming she began to run away when her uncle jumped her and attempted to rape her, but she managed to kick him off

She had gotten out of the room and down the hall to the stairs when her uncle attacked her again; she again managed to escape him but lost her balance in the process, causing her to fall down the stairs

She hit her head multiple times before landing on the bottom unconscious

Using this this opportunity to his advantage, her uncle began to strip her down and rape her unconscious body

Whenever her aunt got home her uncle went up to her and told her that Lindsay tried to seduce him, and to keep her away he accidently knocked her down the stairs, this enraged her aunt

Whenever Lindsay woke up she didn't remember a thing, the fall had given her extreme memory loss, so she exited the room she went to her relatives and asked what happened

Whenever her aunt saw her she quickly went up to her and began to throttle her, before throwing her back against the wall and kicking her in rage

After she was done Lindsay was broken, bloody, and crying

The show had managed to find her after a neighbor reported that they saw what her mother had done to her

Even though she had been freed from them Lindsay still suffers from head trauma, and it may never be possible to get proper surgery for her

**Well, that's another chapter done, I'm thinking of doing Cody next because I've gotten an idea for him, but you never know**

**Lindsay's last name is based off of Adrienne Curry, the first winner of America's Next Top Model**


	6. Cody

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter, this time, as I said, the case is Cody**

Case 5: Cody Jameson

Cody was raised in a small town in suburbia Canada, his parents were strict Catholics

While his parents had raised him on their morals Cody had one problem, he was homosexual

At first Cody tried to deny this, believing that he could change it, however he could no longer deny his love of the same sex, so he decided that it was best to tell his parents

When he told them his parents were appalled, and began to resort to drastic measures to revert their son

They tried aversion therapy, in which they would force him to look at pictures of attractive men and while showing them they would water board him, they did this for about a week

After this they would send him back to society to see if it had cured him; however he still had sexual tendencies towards the boys in his school

He attempted to lie to his parents saying that he was "cured" however they could tell that he was lying, so they had an even more brutal idea in mind

Cody's parents had tied him to a chair and held his eyelids open while making him stair at pictures of women who were barely clothed, they continued doing this for an hour, until his eyeballs dried out

After about an hour Cody had finally given in and accepted his fate, and told his parents that he was strait, although he still had some sexual tendencies towards men

The reason he was sent to the show was much like that of Courtney, his parents had signed him up believing it another show, wanting him to be with girls

He acted as a ladies man so that he could make a believable performance for his parents

While in the show Cody still fears if he should be open about his sexuality

**And that's Cody's backstory, I have ideas for Heather and Eva but I'm still working out how to work them out, and since Cody's name was already revealed in the show, there was no need to come up with one**


	7. Eva

**Greetings and salutations my friends and reader, I'm back and I have something I need to say**

**After I finished the last chapter of this story I began to read the Total Drama Letterz series **_**CragMiteBlaster**_** (both very good stories and I highly recommend them) anyways, whenever I read them I noticed something, my stories for Noah and Courtney are dangerously similar to the backstories of two of his characters, Lankston and Tabitha, so before I move on I just want to say that I did not try to rip off of those characters, and will try not to make any more of these seem like rip-offs, if you find one that seems similar to another characters backstory please tell me**

**So with that out of the way here is the next chapter**

Case #7: Eva Gold

Before Eva was born her mother and father seemed to have it all, they were rich, well liked and respected, and had a true love for each other, her father was the C.E.O of a blossoming gym company and her mother was a gifted hostess and designer

One night the couple were celebrating, because their gym company had made it big, after a few glasses of the most expensive wine they could find, the two began to get busy in bed, since they dreaded the possibility of having a baby they always played it safe, using a condom, however, on this fateful night the condom was broken, and their daughter Eva was created

After finding out they were to have a baby her parents attempted to sue the condom company, however it did not go well and they lost, then they thought of abortion, but didn't want any of the negative publicity, then they thought of something, they believed that they could use the child as a way to get even more popular in the community, and it worked, they were deemed by the public as the perfect family, and it was an image they portrayed well

However, one night Mrs. Gold was having a girl's night out with her friends, which left Eva and her father alone in the house for the night, or so it seemed

During the night Eva heard a strange noise coming from her parent's room, when she peeked inside she saw her father having intercourse with a strange woman

Horrified and scarred Eva told her mother about this as soon as she got home, she was enraged

After that the couple filed for divorce, after it was over it left the mother with most of their money and the house, Eva was kept with her now homeless and near broke father

After the divorce came another lawsuit, a man sued her father's gym after a dumbbell fell out of its shelf and crushed her head; the man won the case, which left her father completely broke, and his company out of business

After selling most of the weights from the gym Eva's father managed to buy a small apartment on the bad side of their town

Ever since telling her mother about the affair Eva's father grew to dislike his daughter, he would often abuse her, both physically and verbally; things would go from relentlessly calling her a weakling to more dangerous things like beating her with spare weights

This abuse had managed to snap Eva's already cracking psyche. She developed severe anger issues, and a hatred of being called weak

She spent a lot of her spare time in gyms around the town; she had managed to become very strong, one of the strongest students in her school, however this made her a source of most of its bullying

One day she was expelled after she attacked the school's mean girl, breaking her nose and fracturing her skull

After hearing about this her father had gone into a mad rage, pushing her to the ground and kicking her

That's when Eva completely snapped, when her father attempted to kick her she grabbed him by the ankle, and twisted it, while he was on the floor crying out in pain she got up, picked up a twenty pound barbell, and dropped it on his head

When the police showed up they questioned her, she told them about all of the years of abuse she had endured, and how attacking him was only in self defense

Her father had survived, but had to get more than thirty stitches, he was also charged with child abuse, and is now serving twenty years in jail

During her time on the show Eva has shown some improvement, but she still has a large amount of anger inside of her, which therapists are still unable to help

**And that was Eva's story, I'm trying to make these chapters longer, but I'm still only getting around to the eight hundred mark, but I'll try**

**Eva's surname is based of off the Gold's Gym franchise**

**As for next chapter I'm still working out Heather's story, and I also have ideas for Staci and Duncan, but I'll see how they work out**

**Until then, goodbye**


	8. Sadie & Katie

**I have not uploaded this story in a while haven't I? Maybe it should be taken away from me because of neglect, heh heh that was a bad joke; I don't even think it counted as a joke.**

**This chapter is probably the most far-fetched chapter I've made so far, but it's the only thing I could think of for these two, oh well**

Case #7: Sadie Grady

When the Grady couple had learned that they were having twins, they were delighted, happy to learn that they would be the parents of two, immediately they started buying matching clothes for their twin daughters, and when they were born, their parents decided to give them matching names, Katie and Sadie Grady.

Sadie and Katie grew up together, all of their clothes matching, their hairstyles matching, everything matching, that's how they preferred

Their parents found the two girls' fashion sense adorable, however others found it creepy and unsettling, however, the two simply ignored them and only paid attention to each other

Then one day, tragedy struck

While playing near the road one day Katie slipped into the road, an oncoming car didn't see her in time, and before it could swerve out of the way, she was hit

She had broken several bones, as well as getting several fractures in her skull, Sadie was heartbroken, but she still had hoped that, against all odds, Katie could make it out of this un-scaved

But she didn't

After hearing the news that her twin sister, her best friend, had died, Sadie became a recluse, hiding away in her room for days on end, her parents tried to coax her out sometimes, but she never did, she merely stayed in there wasting away

Then one day, she came out of her room happy as ever, her parents were happy that she had finally seemed to cope with her sister's death, but also a little curious about how she managed to do it so quickly

Then during breakfast that morning, Sadie asked her mother why she didn't give Katie any cereal

Confused, her mother asked what she meant, Sadie then told her that Katie had wanted cereal, when her mother told her that Katie is no longer with us, and that she had gone into a better place, Sadie replied saying that Katie had indeed survived the car accident and that she is as fine as ever

It was then that her parents had realized that Sadie was not fine at all, quite the opposite; she had deluded herself into thinking that her sister was still there with her

Her parents didn't know what to do, they couldn't afford a therapist, or a guidance counselor, and they didn't have the heart to check her into a psych ward, so they could only hope that she would snap over it over time

However, she only got worse, Katie soon became everything Sadie wanted to be, while Sadie was small, Katie had been tall, while Sadie's skin was white and pasty, Katie's was nicely tanned, while Sadie was on the plump side, Katie was skinny, while everyone at school disliked Sadie thinking her a freak, Katie was the most popular girl in school, with every boy wanting her

Her parents didn't know what to do for a while, then, they learned of this project, and tracked down Chris McClean, and asked him to put her onto the program

While the project was intended to take children away from bad parents, seeing the faces of the two parents made him crack and allow Sadie onto the project

Whenever they shipped her to the island, they hired an actress to play Katie, finding one to match her qualifications, and then let her become the best friend of the deluded girl

Katie's 'elimination' was an idea the creators of the project had to give Sadie a sort of closure from her sister's death, and it worked to some degree, letting her finally realize that her sister was gone, and that she will never see her again

However, when she saw the actress the next time, she started to think that Katie was still alive

She's slowly, but surely starting to realize the truth

**This was my attempt to make a sad fic, did it work? I'm really asking because I never feel anything about my own work, I could probably write something next to Shakespeare and think it sucks, so I want you to tell me what you think**

**Oh, and Katie and Sadie's last name is based off of the Grady twins from The Shining**

**Next up: Staci **


End file.
